


Stars

by catersick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: Sabes que te quiero, no es algo que haya tratado de ocultar. Reescribamos las estrellas y digamos que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.





	1. Eres encantador.

**Para Tyler:**

Desde que te conozco he sido consciente de que no te consideras perfecto.

Pero para mí lo eres.

Piensas mucho y hablas poco, pero cuando lo haces, dices cosas encantadoras.

Tal vez todas esas palabras bonitas residen en lo más profundo de tus pensamientos.

Y son hermosos, amo tu manera de pensar. Quiero saber en que hay en tu mente.

Tú eres encantador.

**Tuyo, Joshua.**


	2. Me gustas.

**Para Josh:**

Eres muy bonito. Me gusta estar contigo.

Hay algo en tus ojos que me hace tener la confianza suficiente en mí mismo.

Tu voz me llena el corazón cada que me dices algo lindo. Me gusta lo tranquila y amorosa que suena.

Me gusta que me abraces, siento que tengo la piel fría cada que lo haces. Eres cálido y me reconfortas al instante.

Me gustan tus dedos, tus uñas y manos y cada cicatriz que tienes en ellas. Me gusta que me tomes de la mano todo el tiempo, me hace sentir protegido.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, Josh. Pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es que tú, seas tú.

Me gustas, Josh.

**Tuyo, de ahora en más, Tyler.**


	3. Sólo tú y yo.

**Para Tyler:**

Sólo tú y yo.

Suena solitario, pero eres suficiente para llenar cada rincón de mi corazón y no dejar ningún espacio de sobra.

No necesitamos alejarnos de todos.

Pero me gustaría sujetar tu mano y que el único pensamiento en tu mente sea yo. Quiero que sepas cuánto te quiero.

Quiero que sepas cuánto te amo a pesar de todo.

**Siempre tuyo, Josh.**


	4. Cosas que te hacen bonito.

**Para Josh:**

Me gusta tu sonrisa. Es bonita, delicada y muy, muy descuidada.

Me gusta poder ver tus dientes en cada sonrisa que me dedicas cuando te cuento un (mal) chiste.

Adoro como se elevan tus comisuras, la forma en que se arrugan tus mejillas y la manera en que se achinan tus ojos.

Me gustan tus dientes y como hacen lucir aún más tu sonrisa.

Es una de las miles de cosas que te hacen tan bonito.

**Tuyo,**   **Tyler.**


	5. Muchos sentimientos.

**Para Tyler:**

Eres un encanto.

Creo que ya te he dicho muchas de las razones por las que creo eso. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, y te lo he dicho tantas veces, ¿pero qué significa para ti? Espero que lo que estoy pensando.

Desde la primera vez que te vi, sabía que había algo especial en ti. Me gustaste al instante, como si jamás hubiera visto a otro chico antes; había algo detrás del agradable aleteo que sentía en mi pecho cada que te veía sonreír. Y cada pedacito de ti parecía perfecto.

Mis padres sabían sobre ti, sabían cuán enamorado estaba de ti, y no tienes idea de la cantidad de tiempo que me escucharon hablar de lo bonito que eres.

Un día ellos me dijeron que hablaba de ti como si hubieras puesto las estrellas en el cielo.

Y de pronto todo tenía sentido.

Porque cada que te miraba era como si estuvieras rodeado de estrellas, mis ojos se iluminaban con tan solo verte. Tú pusiste las estrellas en mi cielo y llenaste mi corazón de luz.

Y esa es otra de las razones por las que te amo tanto, porque para mí lo eres todo.

**Con** ** _mucho, mucho_**  
 ** _amor_** **, Joshua.**


	6. Tus constelaciones.

**Para Josh:**

Me gustan tus pecas.

Adoro cómo se ven sobre tus mejillas, sobre tus hombros y por toda tu espalda.

Me gusta como parecen pequeñas manchas de pinturas que cayeron derramadas de un pincel.

Parecen relucir sobre tus mejillas, brillantes como las estrellas.

Me gusta imaginar que hay miles de constelaciones en tu cuerpo, miles que aún estoy por descubrir.

Y espero que me permitas hacerlo.

**El chico que está**   
**enamorado de ti,**   
**Tyler.**


End file.
